


Please, Daddy

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy Dom Newt [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Newt helps Tina work through her issues by fucking her through it, Period Typical Attitudes, Submissive Tina, Tina is always horny for Newt and is embarrassed about it, dominant newt, insecure Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It’s okay baby. Let daddy take care of you.” Newt replied gently, as he slowed his thrusts in her.Tina loves Newt and more importantly, she loves having sex with Newt. Getting herself to say so however, is where the problem lies.





	Please, Daddy

Tina stretched out in bed next to her husband. It had been a long day at work and she was hoping to spend some  _one-on-one_ time with Newt. The only thing standing in her way was finding out a way to bring it up. Luckily for her, Newt beat her to it.

“Tina?” Newt started cautiously. “Can...we talk about...last week?” Tina immediately felt blood rush to her face. Last week they had both attended a ball. It was very high society; Newt’s mother had roped them into it and they’d had no choice but to go along. Queenie had  ~~forced~~  convinced Tina to wear a stunning backless number and let’s just say they didn’t stay at the ball for long. They'd been unable to keep their hands off each other and they barely made it past the front door.

“Are you alright my darling? I know you were very enthusiastic but I shoved you against the wall pretty hard.” Newt said softly as he pulled her towards him. The ease at which he moved her reminded her of how he tended to maneuver her when they were having sex and she felt a simmering heat in her lower abdomen.

“You aren’t usually that...rough-” She started and Newt’s face fell. “-but I loved it! I...Newt, I don’t think I’ve ever screamed that hard in my life. I’m glad we had the forethought to cast silencing spells on our room, I couldn’t face anyone if they’re heard me wailing like some...bitch in heat.” She said, her cheeks coloring as she recalled the past week’s events. Mercy Lewis, the things she’d said! The noises she’d made!

It wasn’t their first time being rough but she’d never been that wanton ever. Her arousal diminished and she felt the first pricks of tears at the corner of her eyes.  _What if he thinks lesser of me? What-What if he thinks I’m some sort of loose woman?_ _I mean, what kind of respectable woman constantly wants to have sex with her husband?_

The rational part of her mind told her she was overreacting but she was already too wrapped up in her thoughts to get out of it. “Tina? What’s going on in that head of yours?” Newt asked in concern as he propped up on an elbow. A tear leaked down her cheek and Newt began to panic.

“Tina did I-Fuck, I hurt you didn’t I?” He said, fear evident in his voice. “I’m so sorry my darling. So so sorry. I-If-Do you want me to leave?” He made to get up but Tina held him down.

“No, I’m not hurt. I promise. I’m just...” A hiccup escaped her mouth and another tear snaked down her cheek. “I’m just so embarrassed. I’ve never said some of the things I said and I’m scared you think-you think lesser of me. I mean respectable women don’t always want.... **that**  do they? **”**  Tina looked up at him nervously as she waited for him to respond.

Newt stared back at her in shock. “Tina. I could never think lesser of you for being so outspoken during sex. I’m your husband for crying out loud. Who else would you be wanton with?”

“I don’t know. I was brought up to think it’s not ladylike and with Queenie reading my every thought, I buried those...needs deep down.” Tina replied cautiously.

“Well, I’ve never been one for ladies.” Newt said with a soft smile as he brushed away a stray strand of hair. “I loved hearing you like that Tina. So free, so uninhibited. You reminded me of the first time I saw Frank in his full glory.”

Tina managed a weak snort. “You’re the only man who could compare his wife to a Thunderbird and mean it as a compliment.”

“Well, it is.” Newt said stubbornly. “And Merlin’s beard, the things you said to me, Tina. I’ll be remembering them till the day I die.” Tina flushed.

“You really mean it? Even when I...When I told you how much I liked, um, havingyouinme?” She said in a squeak and Newt nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s one thing to know I married the kindest, bravest and most beautiful soul on Earth but to know that I can please you like that? It does things to me, Mrs. Scamander.” Newt said as he leaned forward to kiss her on her neck.  Despite herself, Tina couldn’t help but let out a tiny moan at her husband’s actions. She could feel him beginning to swell against her thigh and her arousal came back in full force.

“So you...you like it when I-when I tell you to fuck me harder?” Tina asked timidly, her legs automatically spreading to accommodate him. Newt groaned into the crook of her neck.

“Tina my darling, I’m going to need you to stop before I lose control.” Newt said in a tone akin to a growl and Tina shuddered. His hands trailed all over her body and she took in a deep breath.  _It’s now or never._

“Could you...could you please take me from behind again?” Tina said in a rush. “I just...it felt quite good and...” Tina’s confidence began to fail. “You don’t have to if-if you don’t like to, I-”

Tina’s words shuttered off as Newt’s lips collided with hers. His arms encircled her body and she could feel his hands snake down to her ass to pull her in closer. “So fucking perfect, need to be in you right now.” Newt growled as he turned her around. Tina felt herself getting wetter at her husband’s tone and she whimpered. The desire flooding through her body was lowering her inhibitions and suddenly things like being ashamed of her potty mouth seemed inconsequential.

“Newt, please. Need you to fuck me, please.” She groaned, pushing back against him. 

“Fuck.” Newt murmured under his breath as he took in his wife. The switch she could make between a wanton willing woman and no-nonsense stern Auror never failed to amaze him. “Tell me how you want me darling, I want to hear you say it.”

Tina flushed. She loved the fact that he was trying to make her feel better about her desires. She felt her heart swell in love for the quirky wizard she was fortunate enough to call her husband. “Tina? Darling?” Newt asked cautiously and she realized she hadn’t responded.

“I’m alright. I love you.” She replied, smiling up at him. Newt felt his heart flutter in his chest and returned her smile.  _Sweet Deliverance Dane, I am head over heels in love with this woman._

“I love you too my darling.” He said warmly before smirking at her. “Now, how about you tell me exactly how you want me to fuck you, love.” She shivered at the way his tone lowered and wriggled her ass in front of him.

“Please. Need you to fill me, I want it so bad.” Tina moaned as she felt him brush against her. This was another surprise she’d uncovered when it came to Newt. Underneath that shy persona was a man who loved to make her beg for him. In her day to day life, she wouldn’t hesitate to tell him exactly where to stuff his bossy attitude but in bed, well she couldn’t help but let her legs fall apart.

“Hearing you plead for me will forever be the most alluring thing I’ve ever had the pleasure of hearing.” Newt murmured as his fingers drifted down to the space between her thighs. She was already wet and willing and Newt couldn’t resist slipping a finger into her. 

Tina’s hips bucked as she felt him in her and she let out a small sigh of pleasure. “So slick for me.” Newt said under his breath as he slipped another finger in her. 

“Newt!” Tina whined as she wriggled underneath him. She wanted him to fuck her but his fingers were pretty distracting.

“Sorry.” He replied in a tone that didn’t sound in any way apologetic. Tina turned to snap at him but he chooses that moment to thrust into her and her train of thought shuttered off. The duo groaned as he filled her. 

“Merlin, Tina you’re so tight.” Newt bit out as he thrust into her. Her ass was tilted upwards and Newt watched as he slid in and out of her. Her face was turned to the side and he watched as her face contorted in pleasure and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “Is this what you wanted? Wanted to feel me deep inside of you?” Newt asked, his hands gripping tighter on her hips. 

“Harder. Fuck me harder.” Tina moaned as she pushed back against him. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her up so she was on her knees and flush against him. The new position meant he went deeper in her and the sensation made Tina’s eyes rolled back in her head. 

“So good for me, taking me so well.” Newt moaned in her ear and she shivered. “Tell me how good it feels, love.”

“S-So good, Newt, you’re so deep in me.” Tina said, her voice slurring slightly as she met his thrusts. Everything boiled down to how he felt rubbing against that special spot in her. She’d do anything just to keep him fucking her. His mouth went back to her neck and sucked hard and Tina let out a gasp.

“Are you going to cum for me? Cum on my cock?” Newt asked, his fingers reaching around so he could rub her clit. He was pretty close himself but he loved the way she spasmed and clenched around him when she was orgasming and he’d be damned if he couldn’t make her do so before he did.

“Yes, Daddy.” Tina breathed out before freezing when she’d realized what she’d said. It was a desire she barely even entertained because she lived with someone who could read her every thought but sometimes, late at night when Queenie was sleeping, she’d pleasure herself to the thought of calling her lover that but admitting it was too shameful.

Tina felt her old fears rise up in her.  _Mercy Lewis, what does he think of_ _me now?_ Tina opened her mouth to apologize, to refute her statement, to say anything that would stop Newt from thinking she was a loose woman but he cut her off.

“Is that what you want? Want to be a good girl for Daddy?” Newt whispered low in her ear. Despite herself, Tina let out a desperate moan.

“I-Newt I-” Tina stuttered, trying to explain. He was still thrusting into her and she was torn between pushing back on him and trying to explain her bizarre kink.

“It’s okay baby. Let daddy take care of you.” Newt replied gently, as he slowed his thrusts in her. If she really wasn’t into this then he would stop right away but the way she gripped him told him she was definitely into this.

Tina shivered. Well then. If he was going to goad her into it then she couldn’t be held responsible for how she responded. “Daddy.” Tina moaned softly. 

“That’s it, that’s my girl.” Newt urged and Tina keened against him. His fingers went back to her clit and Tina moaned in pleasure. 

“Taking my cock so well, I need you to come for me. Can you be a good girl and cum on Daddy’s cock?” Newt said, increasing the pace of his thrusts. 

“Oh!” Tina gasped as she felt her climax well up in her. “Fuck. Fuck!” Newt rubbed her clit just right and she was gone. Her climax welled up within her and her vision blurred at the edges. She came with a scream of his name and shuddered in his arms. 

“Tina.” Newt groaned as she tightened around him. It felt like she was trying to milk him and it took everything he had in him not to cum in her right then and there.

“Need you to cum in me Daddy.” Tina gasped as she shuddered through the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Want it so bad, need you to fill me up.” She whispered filthily as she ground down on him and rolled her hips.

Her words were what tipped him over and Newt came with a long drawn out moan. Tina shuddered again as she felt the warmth from his cum bloom in her. The duo collapsed in bed and Newt slowly withdrew from her. 

The haze of lust slowly receded and Tina began to rethink what had just happened.  _What was I thinking?_ There was no way he didn’t think she was some sort of pervert now.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Newt said after he’d caught his breath. Tina’s heart moved to her throat and she eased herself up. If he was going to tell her how disgusting he found her then the least she could do was sit there and take it. 

“Tina?” Newt said as he looked up at her. Her silence was worrying him and he had an inkling of what might be going through her mind. “Do you...want to talk about this?”

“If you’re going to call me a slut then you should just go ahead and do so.” Tina said shakily, tears welling up in her eyes. Newt looked at her with an undiscerning eye before sitting up.

“Tina, when you called me ‘Daddy’, how did I respond?” Newt asked softly. “Did I respond with disgust?” 

“You could just have done so for me.” Tina shot back. “You’re as self-sacrificing as they come, Newt. You’d never make me feel that way even if you thought so.”

“And what if I don’t? What if...I liked being called that by you?” Newt replied, his face coloring. Tina blinked. That was...unexpected. In all her life she’d never thought someone would actually welcome that.  _At least not anyone with common decency._

 _“_ Why?” She asked. Newt hesitated.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, darling.” He started slowly. “I love the fact that you’re an Auror and I would  **never**  take that away from you but...I like the idea of you giving up control for me. The fact that you trust me enough to do so is both incredibly humbling but also mind-blowingly arousing.”

“Okay.” Tina said with a soft chuckle. “I’m sorry for springing it up on you when we were...” She blushed and waved her hands around vaguely. Newt chuckled and she playfully shoved him.

“Don’t mock me.” She said with a small smile. “I’m sorry for saying it then but if we want to keep doing...this then maybe we should have guidelines?” She ended hesitantly.

Newt nodded. “I agree. I really liked it but I don’t want it to be what we always do.” Tina nodded and moved over to cuddle in his arms. 

“Thank you. For loving me and my ‘needs’.” Tina said with a small smile. 

“Thank  **you**  for letting me in, my love.” Newt said with a kiss on her head.

* * *

 

They really would have gotten away with it if not for Newt and his unholy mouth. She’d made an effort not to think about it all through dinner and she’d nearly been successful until he’d bitten into one of Jacob’s pastries. It was a delicate chocolate horn and as he bit into it, delicious chocolate sauce oozed out from the corners of his mouth. He’d licked his lips and Tina was brought back to him licking his lips after going down on her and the entire plan went to hell.

Queenie froze as she caught the memory and she turned to stare at her sister. She’d tried to suppress it but the thought of how good he felt in her and the dirty things he whispered to her flashed across her mind and she could feel herself getting wet.

“Tina!” Queenie said in shock and conversation around the table stopped.

“Everything okay?” Jacob asked in a concerned tone and Tina nodded before her sister could speak.

“It’s fine, I just accidentally kicked her underneath the table.” Tina said with a fake smile. “My mistake.”  _STAY OUT OF MY HEAD QUEENIE!_

Queenie flinched and glared at her sister before turning to the boys. Newt was looking at the two curiously and Tina flashed him a smile. He was still eating the chocolate horn and he raised an eyebrow in question. 

Tina flushed under his gaze and Newt suddenly understood what was going on. The memory of Tina riding him and calling him ‘Daddy’ flashed across his mind and he quickly tried to suppress it before Queenie caught it but it was too late. 

Queenie’s eyes widened and she turned to look at Tina. “Teenie.” She said with impressed surprise. 

“Oh no.” Tina said, her face turning red. “Stay out of our heads, Queenie.”

“I can’t help it. You’re practically screaming at me.” She replied with a smug smile. “We’ve got a lot to talk about Teenie.” She said in a sing-song voice and Tina put her face in her hands with a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine in the 1920's people were even more 'Only men can be aroused and woman can't possibly want to have sex' and I imagine if you actually have a sex drive then you'd have a lot of internalized guilt over it. Also I just really love Daddy Dom! Newt.


End file.
